


Hive Minds - Prologue only

by FelixLovesPrinces



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLovesPrinces/pseuds/FelixLovesPrinces
Summary: The prologue to a book a friend and I are writing. Any and all critique is welcome but do not expect us to upload any upcoming chapters.





	Hive Minds - Prologue only

The bustle of the people at Central Station in Amsterdam is something that nearly everyone who has been in the area is familiar with. Hundreds, probably thousands of people pass by the spot every single day because everyone has somewhere to be. Everyone has a job or school to work at, everyone has a home to go to, friends to meet, or sights to see. And Amsterdam is one of the most connected and diverse cities out there. So it comes to no surprise to see the streets so busily occupied Yet still, people rarely realise how precious human life around them is until they run the risk of losing it. But that’s okay. At busy subway stations, people rarely care for the other people it’s all about; “I want to sit down somewhere”, “You’re standing too close to me.” and “Who keeps on coughing all the time?”. That's how it usually goes anyway. We’ve all been there, right?

The most annoying part perhaps is the students from middle and high schools that are around between 3 and 6 pm. They talk, scream, run. Gods, what isn’t there to hate? They often come in these groups. To some, it may feel like giving a toddler a bigger body and a microphone so it can blast it’s nonsense babbling everywhere. Two of these students, high schoolers, are Nickolas and Rosalynn. Good friends since the two could remember. 

They made their way to one of the many many subways stops at the station, chatting mindlessly about whatever has been going on in their lives last week. “Anyway, the entire thing ended with Rachel proudly trotting away with her noodle soaked hair.” Rosie finished, recalling yesterday’s events with amusement. The tiny twinkle in her eye when talking about the doom of someone she dislikes is something that is very rarely visible. Nick mentally noted it with a slight chuckle. “She had it coming.” The boy replied, “She’s always been a bit of a bitch.” Rosie flinched at the curse word but nodded nonetheless. “An unpleasant girl.” She concluded, though, agreeing with Nick on the matters more than she cares to admit.

They step onto the escalator, continuing their conversation mindlessly. Seen as they’re both headed to the most Northern part of the city, the two would have to go all the way down to the lowest levels of the station to catch line 52. People around them would hurry downstairs, shove past them, give them annoyed looks. They didn’t think too much of it, it happens around here. Sure, they could be less oblivious to the world around them, but everyone is. And that’s how it became somewhat socially acceptable. Not like Nick ever was one for being socially acceptable, he would sprawl out on any seat or staircase just because he wants to. Good thing he got Rose to keep him from doing most of his escapades. 

Once downstairs, they make their way to the platform. Loads and loads of people were gathered, waiting for the subway. Though it’s usual to find a hand full of people down here, this was surpassing anything either of them has seen before. “Lots of people here, huh?” Rosie said, stating the obvious. Nick just shrugged, continuing to walk to the spot where the two usually waited. “I wonder what happened…” Rosie continued, glancing around a little. The taller one sighs, shaking his head. “We’ll be fine Rose, just be patient.” 

They stand in silence for a couple of minutes, both of them scrolling through their news feed on their phone. 

They continue to stand and do nothing, the number of people waiting on the subway getting increasingly more. It was starting to become too full for comfort, and Rosie could feel the other things slowly ebb away as all she could focus on was what was in front of her, nearly like tunnel vision. Suddenly, the metro arrives, the familiar loud noise of the brakes is heard as it comes to a halt. Everyone hurries to the edge of the platform to get in, people shoving and pushing just to get a good seat. Or one at all. However, once the metro halts the doors don’t open. In fact, nothing happens for a good second. A soft murmur could be heard among the crowds, people sharing worried an annoyed whispers with the ones they stand close to.

That is until Rosie hears an explosion go off at the very end of the subway, she flinches and quickly looks around. She could hear an eerie ringing in her ears and her entire sight started to blur. She felt blinded but knew she couldn’t stop here, and like this. Places to hide, places to hide. Anywhere where she and Nick would be able to hide. Men armed with guns stepped out of the subway. Most of them in oddly casual clothing, something Rose didn’t know was usual with something like this. They were just aimlessly shooting into the crowd, the lack of emotion they appeared to be showing for anyone was so sickening to the girl. Rosie grabs Nick’s arm. Or, at least tries to. She looks next to her and notices that Nick isn’t there. Though, something similar to him is. It was Nick, except he appeared… see through and on a grey scale. Nearly as if he was a ghost. He didn’t appear to acknowledge her existence at all.

She toppled backwards, afraid of falling she managed to find her balance and stay standing. Her ears just start to hurt more and more until it feels like she can’t take it anymore. The guns, the screaming, everything just hurt her head. Before she knew it, she saw that one of the men had his gun aimed right at her. Oh god was this happening? A sly grin forms on the man’s face, and he pulls the trigger. It felt as if everything just went in slow motion, Rosie could swear she saw the bullet actually making its way to her. However, when it should've hit her right into her chest, she notices no pain. No feeling, no nothing. She looks down and notices she’s still fine. The bullet went through her without harming her body in any way. She frowned and frantically turned around to see a small girl being shot right into her head. The world turned back to normal time and the girl’s body fell limp onto the ground. Her once bright and yellow blouse was now stained with the crimson colour of her blood. “Anne!” Screeched a male voice, rushing over to the body, holding it in his arms. Tears were helplessly streaming down his face, and soon Rosie joined in on the crying. “Anne, please, no. No no no.” Begged the boy, who appeared as though he might be in his late teens. From what Rosie could tell they were siblings. It didn’t take long until two bullets also entered the boy’s body, and his corpse fell down next to his sister’s. 

Rosie just stared in fear, continuing to look around. Everything felt wrong, everything felt so terrible. She couldn’t do anything, she just had to watch. 

Rosie blinks a couple of times, looking up from her phone. She felt confused, so confused. What just happened? She looks around to reassure herself that nothing happened. But everything still how it was before. The people, the busy talking. Gods, it never felt so good to know that a couple dozen strangers were still alive. Nick glances at Rosie, studying her face for a moment. “Upset. You’re upset, correct?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s right. Good job. I’m fine though. I just had a thought. That what if this is all set up? That the subway will have terrorists in it? And that it’s so late so that there are even more people down here that they can kill?” She asks, still shaking a little. The thought felt so odd. Like a dream, or rather a memory. As if she was just recalling something that actually happened. “Funny you should say that. I just had the same thought.” Nick replied, thinking about it for a moment before discarding the thought completely.

It didn’t take long after that for the subway to arrive, making the familiar high pitched brake tone as it halted next to the platform. Rosie held her breath for a second, grabbing Nick’s arm and squeezing it tightly. She waited for something to happen, for the loud noise, or the little girl. Where was the little girl!? She looked behind her however she was nowhere to be found, her tall brother neither. Odd. The doors just open as on any other day. “No explosion, no armed men,” Nick concluded. “We’re safe.” 

They stepped into the wagon and managed to snatch a place to sit down. Rosie nodded to herself, no explosions, no armed men. Safe. Wait, how did Nick know that exactly? Granted, terrorist attacks happen in roughly the same fashion nearly every time. But still, what an odd coincidence That they both figured similar things would happen. Probably just a hive mind, it happens all the time.

Rosie still feels uneasy tough, even as they leave the subway to board the bus. She can’t help but feel as if something bad might happen to her or other people. Seeing all those things happen right in front of her, the sickening feeling of dread is still in the pit of her stomach. Nick doesn’t seem phased at all. Then again, it might just be his ASPD. 

It’s always been odd to be around someone with such an illness, but Rosie never minded, Nick is human after all, and it’s not his fault to be born this way. Besides, he is trying to change for the better. At least that’s what he says. All Roose can tell is that he seems to care for her, and she cares for him. That’s all that really matters between friends, right?

“Your stop,” Nick notes as the bus nears the stop where Rosie usually leaves for home. She looked up, just now realising how deep in thought she must’ve been to not realise she had to get off the bus here. “Right. Thanks for reminding me.” She said, mentally noting that Nick’s CBT must’ve been working. “And, good job, too.” She said, getting up. “Right. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nick concludes, deciding that their conversation was now over. Rosie waved him goodbye and stepped off the bus. 

The thing continued to bug Rose for the rest of the day. She still felt shaken and not quite able to forget anything that happened. It felt so imprinted in her brain as if someone was constantly reminding her of the fact that that actually happened.

Even as the days went on, she could never quit thinking about it. It felt like a kind of a tumour that just continued to grow and grow every single day of the week. During school, at home, when she was out with friends. She really hated going back home with public transport, too. She thinks she might have PTSD but doesn’t want to make any assumptions quite yet. Whenever she’d have to go home, she’d just call up her parents to come to pick her up because she wasn’t feeling well. Going to that place was no option right now. She would probably just have more of those flashbacks, right? She certainly didn’t want to take the risk. No way.

Telling her parents about the event did cross her mind, however, seen as they were as religious as you can get, they would probably just think Satan is controlling her. Gods, why must this be so hard? She considered asking Nick for help, however, nothing really seemed to bring out any answers. He seemed a little absent, too. Of course, it had to be the cherry on top. At least she had this weekend: A movie night that she and Nick had planned on doing for months. Just a relaxing evening to catch up on the new Cyrus the Prince movies. Nothing more nothing less. It felt good to know she could kind of forget about everything. 

That afternoon Nick came to her house, knocking on the door a couple of times before she answered it. “Nick! Awesome that you’re here!” “Good to see you again,” he replied with a hint of a smile. Rose went in to hug him and Nick hesitantly obliged. “I’m nearly done making dinner so we can start the marathon and then have no interruptions until we’re through.” “Sounds good to me.”

They make their way back into the living room, Rose heading for the kitchen again to finish up some of the cooking that had to be done. If a pizza thrown into an oven could be considered dinner, but it’s not like anyone actually cared. Nick was meanwhile in the living room. The tv was playing the main local channel in the background. The usual array of somewhat famous people talking, pretending to still be successful. Nothing that you wouldn’t expect. Having nothing better to do, Nick sits down on the couch cross-legged. Not bothering to take his shoes off. The people on tv continue to chat about whatever would be deemed interesting by the general crowd. 

Rose, still in the kitchen, now finished up the two pizzas. She put both of them on a plate and made her way to the living room as well after having cleaned up a little. “I got salami, and I got tonno, your pick.” She said, putting down the two plates on the coffee table in front of the couch. Nick stares at the tv blankly, in thought. “Nick, no shoes on the couch.” Rose sighed, pushing his legs off of the couch with some sort of force she managed to create. “Hey, Nick. You okay?” She asked once she noticed he was still somewhat absent. He shook his head. “I’m fine. It’s just peculiar is all.” He said, nodding at the tv screen where a news reporter was now reading out a recent headline.

“Why? What is?” She asked, sitting down next to Nick to also watch the news, turning the volume up a little. 

“A terrorist attack at Central Station.”


End file.
